


夏日终曲

by Bittercupwithhoneywine



Category: Kanjani8 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-22 00:53:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 14,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17652908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bittercupwithhoneywine/pseuds/Bittercupwithhoneywine
Summary: “好像夏天很快就结束了。”“我们不过是站在别人曾站的位置对望，在这里许下愿望的人用姓名都能描述一整部历史。”“对于你和我来说，承诺和一生的时光都是遥遥无期的，你还年轻。”





	1. Chapter 1

丸山隆平从未觉得自己会爱上同性，无论在语言上如何轻浮不羁，他都与那些男人保持着三分安全距离。一切的一切都源于那个夏天，冒着凉气的桃子冰沙，和少年猫一般的晶莹双眼。那种带着不安感的，酸涩的感情横亘在他的心里，随着年岁的增长而不断稀释。

他不知道这条单行线的尽头在哪里。

 

在丸山隆平念古典文学的第三个年头，终于攒够了奖学金去旅行采风。老师给了他一长串的小镇名字，那些在历史上毫无波纹的小镇孕育着别具一格的风景，街边随处可见罗马式的漂亮建筑，小酒馆的老板也乐于跟你聊一聊镇上那位“写过几本书的小伙子”的奇闻轶事。教授体贴的为他联系了镇上的一家酒吧，老板娘是个日本人。在异国他乡，有着相似面容的人们多多少少会惺惺相惜。

去小镇的路很长，没有火车也没有飞机，破旧的巴士带着尘土和铁皮腐朽的气味。坐在同一排的金发少女打量了几眼身旁高大的东方人，好奇的语句还没出口，注意力就被窗外的河流与开阔天际线吸引了去。丸山把眼镜摘下来，望向窗外的麦田，层叠的金色衬得天空一片清澈，并不平坦的路上扬起沙尘。

渋谷妙子的店在市中心，在店门口挂着麋鹿头的标本作为装饰。但丸山的注意力根本没有在麋鹿，带着历史感的装饰，甚至没在酒杯上。他任由酒保一次又一次的把它填满，任由酒精让他的呼吸逐渐起伏。他的眼睛落在坐在吧台角落的少年身上，那少年穿着一件红色的连帽卫衣，趴在灯光昏暗的角落给人一种近乎虚幻的视感。酒吧里放着乡村乐，他看着少年的袖子里伸出的雪白手指随着节奏敲打着台面出神。

那是妙子的独子，至少这位美丽的东方女人如是介绍。

“他是subaru。”

据她说，在他出生的时候，这个汉字还尚未常见如今日，所以这孩子的名字也就用假名拼写了。而在丸山看来，这三个音好像凑在一起的肥皂泡，等着那个男孩儿用手指戳破。他想到了亨伯特与洛丽塔，想到了糟糕的欲望与邪恶的念头。渋谷昴似乎没能读懂成年人的谈话，缓缓的从台面上爬了起来。

“这是丸山先生，是横山先生的朋友。”

渋谷昴点了点头，算是和这位冒昧拜访的客人打了个招呼。

 

渋谷妙子大半时间都在店里，做些有的没的工作，于是招待丸山的重任落在了渋谷昴身上。在言谈中丸山得知他刚高中毕业，正是人生中最毫无压力的假期。尚未脱离青春期的少年，面容带着几分模糊的女性化可爱，还未剪掉的长发柔顺的贴着脸颊，一双闪闪发光的猫眼里流淌着酒与蜜，还有那些只停留在十八九岁的小心思。

丸山隆平写作时不喜欢有人在身边，而借住在渋谷家时，他不得不和渋谷昴共享一间房间。昴的房间里贴着歌手的海报，书架上整整齐齐的摆着传统文学——他觉得一次都没被翻开过的传统文学。烫金书皮下的那些故事是少年人不感兴趣的，尤其是这种赤裸上身，手里的游戏机从来都不放下的少年人。

渋谷昴让了书桌给丸山写作，自己找了个万全的理由窝在干净的衣服堆里。他有时会发出愤怒的抽气声，如同易怒的猫科动物。丸山在写作的间隙也会观察他，多半会以被他凶狠的拍后背作结。

如果不是总故意板着脸，如果不是刻意的压低声音，他就像是一只家养的黑猫一般温柔动人。在沉睡时发出的含糊不清的呓语，伸在床外的手与脚纤细的不成样子，偶尔会好奇的观察丸山的作品，看着上面密密麻麻的字母说自己眼睛生疼。

丸山隆平一直以为这件事会成为一个秘密，一个永远不被说出口的秘密。

直至妙子要去赴老友的约，抱歉的表示他和渋谷可能要替她看一段时间的店。

渋谷欣然应允，丸山隆平自然也没有反驳的理由。

 

下午的酒吧门窗紧闭，一副暂停营业的模样。丸山隆平在吧台后擦着酒杯，趁着老板不在酒保也请了短假，于是他就硬着头皮顶上了这一份要职。渋谷说自己对于酒精一窍不通，却总是挑着他调酒的错误说。丸山也不恼，任由矮了自己一头的渋谷点评。

 

“你是京都人？”

“口音很……明显吗？”

“因为京都男人笑起来都黏糊糊的。”

“小渋不是出生不久就来这里了吗？”

“但是京都男人笑起来就是黏糊糊的。”

似乎酒精的作用让年轻男孩儿有些不清醒，他把手臂环到自己的腰际。逐渐人多起来的酒馆里，没人留意被固定在原地的酒保，与沉睡不醒的酒吧小老板。

 

 

 

 

TBC.


	2. Chapter 2

“话说回来，你的名字真的很少见啊。”

“很少见吗？”渋谷早早关了店，仿佛营业额与他无关，这家店也不是自家的财产一般。

“昴，是一颗星星。”

“准确来说，应该是一个星群，一个位于金牛座的星群——在西方叫Pleiades，在东方叫做昴宿。”

丸山擦着手里的杯子，看着渋谷把桌上的酒杯大咧咧的放进木盆里。

“你喝的有点多了，要不要先回去睡一会儿。”

“烦死了，你怎么跟妙子一样……”

他不满的揉了揉眼睛。

刚刚睡得正香被那些大叔的碰杯和调笑声弄醒了，看到那个无动于衷还在工作的代职酒保更是气不打一处来。妙子就这么安心的把自己和整个小酒吧丢给了一个不知底细的人——虽然横山先生的朋友很有说服力——但是这家伙万一把横山先生的朋友杀掉之后冒充他呢？斜斜的从窗户看出去，对面的咖啡店橘黄色的窗帘像是蛋黄，午夜的街道静的惊人，如果忽略掉刚刚酒吧清场的喧嚣的话。

他能听到星辰闪烁的声音，就像妙子小时候经常给他讲的，那个关于他名字的故事。

渋谷妙子在怀上渋谷昴时，曾经做过一个温柔的梦。

天空中闪耀的星辰尽数坠落，有一小团发光的，来自宇宙的尘埃落在了她的手心上。

那是她的孩子，那么小，那么可爱。

虽然一向希望成长为立派大人的渋谷昴不太喜欢这个比喻，但他还是顺从的听着妙子的讲述。

或许那个夜晚，妙子梦里的那个夜晚，就像今晚一样，天空像是深蓝色的绒毯。不知是在酒精还是困意的作用下，渋谷昴眼睛逐渐潮湿了起来。丸山还是尽职尽责的在吧台后面擦着杯子，玻璃轻轻碰撞的响声在沉闷的夏夜也变得动听了起来。在那个夜晚，他还未曾想过之后的人生会遭遇什么，但那一切都不重要，他知道，人生不过是闪耀的星辰，在燃尽本身之后终将黯淡。

看着发呆的渋谷，丸山只好接手了他做了一半的工作。

被人丢弃在角落的高脚杯，边缘尚有些破碎的盐粒。酒液在木盆里混成肮脏的颜色，柠檬和薄荷在盆里打转。他挽起了袖子，露出一截不算壮硕的手臂。那只手臂属于艺术家，属于文学家，属于任何与粗重劳动远离的人，有佩戴手表留下的太阳印记，顺着手臂看下去，是一双能够给人温暖的手，指腹上并不光滑——学过乐器吗？

他借着酒劲抬起头。

那一幕是丸山隆平无法忘记的，在梦魇中出现过很多次的，无法挣脱的——

渋谷昴靠着已经露出底色的窗框，月光垂落他的面孔，在轮廓线上轻轻的下笔。他的睫毛泛着奇异的白色，仿佛化身不属于这个世界的精灵。同月光飞来的还有天上的星团，整个昴宿在他眼中熠熠生辉。

“丸山先生，来这里的目的可不是为了替我妈妈看酒馆当酒保吧。”

对于小说里的人物来说，总有那种萦绕在心底无法说出的秘密情感。这种秘密情感折磨着那些可怜的角色，让他们衣食难安，在午夜也无心睡眠。这种秘密情感推动着故事情节发展，改变时代，改变潮流，改变平凡或充满荣耀的人生。这种秘密情感可以是纳博科夫的洛丽塔，可以是马尔克斯的血缘之亲，可以是一切的禁忌与罪恶，可以是深渊中伸出的手。

从那个夜晚开始，丸山隆平认识到自己平凡的人生也将被这种秘密情感颠覆，或许自己会成为众矢之的，或许这种秘密情感会颠沛一生最终获得一份安稳。

“当然不是。”

京都男人笑了起来，酒窝深深的陷入面颊。

“我的本职是小说家。”

“小说家，写官能小说的那种吗？”

似乎被眼前男人的羞窘样子打动了，渋谷笑了起来，随后唇边的微笑变成了捧腹大笑。

丸山不解的看向脑内丰富的少年。

“辛苦你帮我做酒保了，还要被那些油腻的老男人揩油。”

“作为报答，我们成为朋友吧，那种……朋友。”

他的那句“那种”似乎说了一半，丸山手心出汗，不知这里指代的是什么样的朋友。

“那种可以说知心话的朋友啊！你想什么呢，你不会喜欢男人吧！”

丸山又一次露出软塌塌的笑容。

“当然啦，小渋。”

“……谁让你这么叫我啦，但也不是不行，那我要叫你maru，可以吗？”

“当然。”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这章有一点点横雏

渋谷昴的脾气是一种很奇妙的东西，早上他起的略早了一点，没有吃到丸山准备的早饭。打算表演一下酒吧老板儿子的精湛厨艺，结果煎蛋煎到冒烟。在走下楼的时候，他感觉有些脚步虚浮，大概是自己锻炼的不太够，昨天又在吧台背后站了大半天。况且腰上还挂着重物——或许该说是甜蜜的负担。

厨房的桌边坐着和自己赌气的，他的小朋友。

丸山看着焦黑的鸡蛋，舔了舔嘴唇，想要问他需不需要帮忙。

他早就闻到了焦糊味，渋谷忘记了排烟的烟囱正对他们的房间，清晨有开窗习惯的他忽略了自己不会做饭这种小问题，自然也就忽略了丸山被呛醒的可能性。

“……maru你说我是不是很笨？”

“并没有。”

身为大人的丸山隆平自然不会为难刚刚高中毕业，尚且算是孩子的小朋友。

“我刚上大学的时候，根本吃不惯西方的料理，捎带着水土不服，在床上躺了大半个月，躺到系主任都来宿舍看我，生怕我没有舍友照顾悄无声息的死去。”

渋谷眼神发亮。

“然后呢？”

“然后我靠着医生说的喝牛奶和吃鸡蛋慢慢好起来了，我也不知道这是什么神奇的西方道理。”

他把热好的牛奶和煎的双面金黄的鸡蛋摆在蓝色格子的桌布上，顺带着倒掉了花瓶里的水。

“今天我想去郊外写生，店这边要靠小渋你一个人照顾了。”

“我也要去。”

吃着鸡蛋的男孩放下刀叉。

“那你要跟妙子夫人说好。”

丸山并不喜欢骑自行车，大抵因为地中海的阳光会让人从外向内消融进一片和睦的气氛里，他本来就是性格随和温柔的人，要是再添上懈怠，就让人有点难以接受了。但是他并不抵触和他的小渋一起骑车。

少年迎着风在乡间小路飞驰，突出的脊背像是教堂拱顶上的恶魔。他美好的容貌如同沾着毒液的花瓣，他清澈的声音正在低吟堕落的咒语。丸山想把这个，集合着一切美好形象的个体揉进身体，揉进灵魂，揉进他笔下的每一个角色的骨血。他想把这个人拆食入腹，这种癫狂的想法让他的额角有些出汗。

他的小渋露出一截带着红色细链的手腕，向他伸来探求的手。他的小渋把甜腻的声音抵在他的锁骨，用舌尖顶进他的喉咙。他年轻的身体承载着比欲望更多的欲望，比渴求更多的渴求，但是这一切都只能由他所赠与，如同诱拐了洛丽塔的，邪恶而油腻的那位剧作家一般。

这能毁掉他的一生。

毁灭美丽事物绝对不是少数人的爱好，而是人类的通病。他想看到这只美丽，纤细脆弱的生物流泪，发出吃痛的声音，或是把空气从肺里挤得一干二净，发出短促而诱人的呻吟。他无比理解亨伯特对于洛丽塔的执念，但他没有一个根植于心的诱因。

他的诱因就是渋谷昴，这个自私的把昴宿星团装在眼睛里，向全世界炫耀其光芒的，未能被称为男人的男孩儿。

“maru，你为什么不骑了？”

男孩儿一脸疑惑的看向自己的同伴，后者如梦初醒般擦去额角的汗水。

“没什么，刚才想着情节有些出神。”

渋谷忧虑的望向他。

“你们这些艺术家就是麻烦，我大学就打算修天文学，毕竟我的名字——”

maru其实也很好看啊，渋谷一边骑车一边想着。他的卷发软趴趴的，有一双略带忧郁的眼睛，鼻梁线条硬朗，配上那双眼睛颇有些醉人的味道。但是他的嘴唇却是温柔而和善的，唇线在微笑是划成一个心型，唇下的痣会随着酒窝的浮现一起起起伏伏。他的声音也是干净而悦耳的，和那些喝酒的大叔们不一样，那些说着粗野笑话的欧洲大叔会在他端着餐盘经过时不经意的摸一把他的屁股，掐一把他的腰，或是用下流的语言调笑。而丸山隆平知道他最喜欢的小说开头，说话永远是让人顿觉春风拂面的京都腔。

“前面的那条小路见吧，我带你去一个地方。”

 

渋谷昴也不是什么群居动物，在这里的朋友寥寥无几，用一只手就数的出来。之前横山先生带着的男孩，长的很像雏形明子，他叫他hina，男孩儿温温柔柔的应着，也不恼。他的鞋带在疯跑的时候断掉了，hina就这样背着他。

他趴在hina的背上，让hina背着他慢慢的在夜色下趟进河里，河水溅到他赤裸的脚踝，他小声的哼着歌。

“subaru，我可能要走了。”

他这样说着。

“hina，这里不好吗？”

“subaru，我吻了yoko，yoko没有闪开。”

hina的声音和河水一样凉凉的。

“你喜欢yoko吗？yoko很好，很温柔也很可靠，我一直以为你把他当作父亲。”

subaru回应道。

“但是男人喜欢男人，总是会有人多嘴，更何况我是他的养子，也是他的学生。”

男孩儿的脊背散发着热气，虽然出了汗，但仍旧能闻到衣物干干净净的味道。hina的味道和横山先生的一样，他不止一次看到hina在洗衣服的时候拿着横山先生的衣物出神。

他早该猜到的，他早该提醒的，他早该明白的。

那些艺术家养着的男孩儿，都是漂亮的，他见过很多，白发苍苍的男人牵着年轻而英俊的男人，肚子上肥肉堆积的中年男人舔吻年轻男孩儿光滑的脖颈。

他没有去看，他不想知道，他只知道妙子在等他回家。他知道他和那些人毫无瓜葛，他只想平凡而坦荡的活着，成为一个家庭的主心骨，成为一个笑起来甜腻腻的性感女人的丈夫。

“yoko说他会毁了我一辈子的，他要送我去阿姆斯特丹上学，去那里学法律，我之前说很多次他都不同意，他说明天他就去给我办转学，去联系那边的老师和寄宿家庭。”

hina开始啜泣起来，渋谷从他的背上跳下来，轻轻的捧起他的脸。

“如果喜欢的话，现在很早吗？我觉得无所谓，喜欢就是喜欢，如果他不喜欢你，这个世界上还有那么多人可以喜欢。”

“很多人不喜欢夜晚，很多人不喜欢晒太阳，还有人不喜欢吃鸡蛋，我就很不喜欢吃香菇。喜欢男人还是女人就像是人吃饭用左手和右手，很多东西是先天定下的，也有很多东西是你遇到了特定的人之后才发现的。”

“总之，hina，我希望你能和横山先生好好谈一谈，然后离开也不迟。”

那个夜晚是他最后一次见到hina，第二天，他就和横山先生登上了开往城市的巴士，再也没有回来。

那个夜晚的星星也很亮。


	4. Chapter 4

水草攀附在他的脚踝上，丸山觉得他的一举一动都美的出奇。

这里大概就是他的秘密基地了吧，那条溪流不知从哪座高山上流来，在这里积成一个小水洼。小水洼里有安静的鹈鹕，这里应该离海不远了，茂密的灌木里总是会藏这些不安的因素。

“这不是什么秘密基地，大家都知道这里有个臭水沟。”

渋谷自嘲的笑笑。

“但我觉得这地方还不赖。”

“大作家不是需要灵感吗，我平时写曲子写不出来的时候在这里一坐就是一天，看看鸟，看看树，看看鱼，看看水，看看石头。”

他的眼睛转了转，最终聚焦到丸山的身上。

“背我。”

他用的是命令形。

他已经很多年没有靠在别人的脊背上了，除了妙子，hina，他面目模糊的父亲之外又多了一个。他的衣服上没有hina令人安心的味道，反而是太阳一般躁动的味道。京都男人不知道该把手放在哪里，是托住背后的男孩儿还是任由他的腿垂下来。他的整个身体都紧紧的贴在他的背上，就像是求偶的青蛙——这根本就不浪漫。

“其实我刚刚的鞋子湿了一块，我不想穿了，我现在就把它放在太阳底下晾干，太阳落山前我们能赶回去开店。”

他的声音闷闷的。

“我小的时候有过一个朋友，他有世界上第二明亮的眼睛和可爱的虎牙，他爱上了一个不能爱的人，然后从我的世界消失了，之后我遇到了很多人，很多有趣的，闪光的，优秀的人，但是我好像再也没有这么好的朋友了。”

丸山感觉胸口有些发闷，不只是因为天气太热还是因为subaru的话让他感觉堵心。

“爱上一个男人真的是错误的吗？”

渋谷把鼻子凑到他的耳边。

“maru，我从来没有爱上过什么人，但是我觉得男人爱上男人也不是错误的，任何人可以爱任何人，包括爱他自己，这没有错，为什么在大人的世界里，会有人觉得这是错的呢？”

丸山隆平沉默了。

subaru好像并不急于得到一个答案，他把头贴着maru已经汗湿的后背，小声的说着。

“我一直都把很多事藏在心里，很多人都觉得，啊，那个关西人长得好像不错，好像很搞笑很会说笑话，脑子好像很好用，但我知道，不是的，不是这样的。”

“好像在这里，东方的气味总是格外的诱人，好像东方人永远都是软弱的，逆来顺受的，好像东方人能够满足这群欲望无处发泄的男人的性幻想，无论男女。”

“对于成为任何人的幻想对象我都不太在意，我只是想平平凡凡的走完这辈子。”

他能听见少年在他背后响起的均匀的呼吸声，他睡着了，少年人好像总是容易犯困。

可他心里的波澜，却随着这些话起伏了起来。

 

他把车放在楼下，鞋挂在握把上。他把自己的车和渋谷的车一起弄了回来，在小心翼翼背他上楼的过程中，渋谷迷迷糊糊的说着些什么。他也不知道自己是怎么把一个睡着了的男孩儿，两辆自行车，跟着男孩儿的鞋一起送回的住所。想了想，他把暂停营业的牌子挂在门口，回到厨房去煮跟着房东学过的酒酿。她说这东西能解暑，不过或许只是蒙骗他不懂的借口而已。女人总是有无数的小心思，很少能坦诚自己的真实想法。那个艳丽的女人填满了他少年时代的性幻想，但在只差一步时让他失去了兴趣。

人总是容易被欲望操控，他丸山隆平非要和欲望斗上一斗。

他端着煮好的酒酿上楼，发现subaru睁着一双猫眼看着他。

“谢谢maru送我回来，谢谢maru给我煮了东西吃。”

他的声音格外的柔软，甚至有几分娇羞的意味。

他还记得那个坚实的后背，比hina更宽，趴起来更舒服。京都男人柔软的卷发好像是春天的草，茸茸的地毯，或是触手可及的小动物。

丸山看着床上的男孩儿呼呼的吹着滚烫的酒酿，酒窝越挤越深。

“好喝吗subaru，这是我跟之前大学时的寄宿家庭学的。”

“有点烫。”

丸山接过他的汤勺，替他吹着酒酿，他的表情好像恃宠而娇的猫，仿佛下一分钟就要伸出爪子舔舔或是给主人一顿温柔的猫猫拳。

“你爱上过什么人吗，maru，你们写小说的不都有很灿烂的情史吗？是不是那种很漂亮的金发姑娘，胸特别大很野性的那种？那是大和抚子吗？你难道喜欢那种类型的？”

maru笑而不语，轻轻的吹着酒酿。

他不敢说，他也不能说，他全部的情史在那个夜晚，在那个人的眼睛里都粉碎成齑粉，被夏季的晚风吹得七零八落。那个人的眼睛里有整个的星团，伴随着的是滚滚而来的，汹涌的情感，快要将他的整个灵魂撕碎成细细碎碎的小块。那种秘密的情愫如果宣之于口或许会招来责骂，或许会得到回应，或许会毁掉他们两个人的一生。

“啊，maru好无聊啊。”

subaru喝了一勺酒酿，被甜的闭上了眼睛。他的睫毛颤抖起来，仿若一场在丸山心中的小型地震。

“maru好手艺，以后谁和你结婚都是好福气。”


	5. Chapter 5

夏日的夜晚总是骚动的，但得到许可暂时歇业的渋谷昴却安静的出奇。接电话的丸山声音软软的，仿若对面说什么他都会温柔的应允。妙子好像放下了什么负担一样的在电话里告诉他，要好好听丸山先生的话啊，也不知maru给她又说了什么好话。

“你也带丸山先生在附近走走，我有点不好意思让他来这边旅游还要帮工，暂且关着店吧，等我回去再说，我这边还要忙，先挂了。”

他挂断电话的时候，maru正盯着他出神。

“我有什么好看的？”

他有些好奇的回望。

“……我说不清楚，反正你已经是很好看的，很好看的人了，可以当明星的那种。”

丸山把手里的桃子篮递给渋谷，后者不满的说着。

“你不知道我对桃子的毛过敏吗——讨厌。”

丸山看着冤屈的光滑黄桃哑然失笑，但还是着手帮他剥掉了桃子的外皮。桃子是一种很色情的水果，无论是形状，丰富的汁液与口感，还有甜蜜的滋味，都如此的色情。

渋谷盯着丸山的手指，看着他在桃子顶端划上浅浅的十字花刀，顺着桃子一点点撕下外皮。淡黄色的果浆顺着他的手腕留下来，流过线条流畅的手臂。

“要啃着吃吗……我不太擅长剥水果，你知道我是吃水果不剥皮的那一派。”

丸山毫不在意的舔掉小臂上的果汁。

“啊啊，我有洗过手，所以还请不要担心。”

“我想要吃桃子沙冰。”

话刚出口，渋谷昴自己都觉得不可理喻。他不是这样的，他不会做这种事情，他不想无理取闹，更何况无理取闹的对象是非亲非故的丸山隆平。但这个男人周身的确环绕着奇妙的魔力，仿佛任何无理要求都是可以满足的。

“知道了。”

刨冰机并不怎么常用，大多用来应付那些吵吵嚷嚷大叔们同样难搞的孩子，妙子有一瓶奇妙的草莓果酱，层层叠叠的红色浓稠液体落在冰上，渋谷昴总觉得这幅画面很残忍，不知为何红色与白色的极端对比总能让人不适。

但他不拒绝。

那种甜蜜的味道，自他认可自己是“立派的大人”后也不再复现。

丸山隆平并不觉得他的小渋要求太多，或许只是夏天太热了，每个人的心烦意乱体现在不同的方面。小渋乱发脾气，提出各种各样的奇怪要求，他则是胡思乱想，满脑子年轻男孩儿衬衫下的年轻肉体，嘴唇上的血与蜜。

摆在渋谷面前的冰沙，至少卖相是好的。打得碎薄的冰片上淋着温热的果酱。桃子被炖的软烂，是能拉出丝的甜蜜。

他不讨厌黄桃，不讨厌夏天，只是不习惯这种贴紧皮肤的温热感消失。

虽然下一个夏天总是会来的，但是已经不是这个夏天了，他总有一天也会不再年轻。在虚伪的赞美与认同中带着面具生活，直至星辰坠入他不知名的——或许应当知道的，名为俗世的井里。他很害怕，很害怕老去，害怕失去等待夏天的热情，害怕失去这种小心思。

以至于学校的入学通知发来时，他用手背抚摸着上面的烫金字。

半晌，才如释重负般的把它塞进丸山层层叠叠的手稿里。

“小渋为什么不吃，是不是看起来太难吃了……”

丸山发现毫无动作的渋谷，紧张的咬着嘴唇。他在咬嘴唇时，唇下的痣便会滑稽的可爱。在灯光下，他的鼻尖上已经浮上一层薄薄的汗，是空调开的太高了吗？今天的天气真的不算是太热。

渋谷没头没脑的想着。

“很好吃啊，maru要不要吃一口。”

他把勺子从嘴里拿出来，盛了满满一勺淋满果酱的冰沙。

“难为你了，maru。”

高大的京都男人凑了过去，笑起来的样子颇像一只得势的狸猫。

渋谷没换勺子，贴近勺柄的地方尚且温热。

奇异的幻想撑得他头脑发烫，而嘴里的冰沙努力的压制住了正在沸腾的欲望。

“是不是很好吃？你脸怎么这么红，是不是空调温度开的太高了……抱歉，我不习惯在太冷的地方呆着。”

他把空调的温度调低了几度，突然吹来的冷风让他打了个寒战。

“这地方四季都差不多这个温度，我倒是觉得挺好，但对你来说可能还是太热了。”

 

渋谷的窗子对着厨房的排烟口，这一点的确不讨人喜欢。但是它也对着流经小镇的河流，小镇明亮的灯火倒影在水里，鸭群在水面上向前游动，搅碎了人类存在的痕迹。渋谷在他背后的床上用钢勺挂着沙冰碗底，问他要不要第二杯，他说不要，也真是渋谷特色的脾气。

渋谷不知该如何开口询问hina的近况，不如说是因此而困扰的不行。他担心听到糟糕的结局，也不希望自己的朋友生活陷入不幸。一晚上思维混乱的不行，游戏自然被杀的七零八落。丸山隆平听到一声怒吼的脏话后回了头，好奇的望向在床上装死的少年。

“不行啊——”

他发出哀嚎。

“还是想知道。”

丸山隆平从写字台边起身，把誊写好的稿子码的整整齐齐，随后坐在了渋谷的床边。他不知道这种行为算不算暧昧，但他知道这个情形下的接近多半没有他恐惧的情欲色彩。

“怎么了，小渋？”

“我想知道横山先生最近怎么样了，真的很多年没见他了，小时候还常和他在一起玩来着。”

丸山眼睛笑的眯了起来。

“就这个啊，我还以为是什么大问题。”

“横山先生拿了几个欧洲文学界的奖之后就宣布封笔，说是钱赚的够多了想安稳的做一份工作，就去了我在的学校当老师，我是他带的硕士生，也算得上亲传弟子。”

“那个人生活呢？”

少年人拉近了和他的距离，像猫一样轻巧的爬到他的身边。

“什么个人生活？我倒是没听说横山先生结婚，这个年龄的人没结婚也真是奇怪了……倒是有个年轻人一直陪着他，他们好像关系很好的样子，之前去报税的地方遇到过打了招呼，他说自己是横山先生的经理人……这么说来，横山先生还真的很念及故乡旧情，无论是故交……”他在说到故交时摸了摸渋谷的头顶，后者并没有什么不满的反应，这让他很受用，“还是身边的经理人，都说着一口亲切的关西话，那个经理人面貌清秀，但也算不上女气，挺正派的一个小伙子，还有一口可爱的虎牙。”

那是hina，他们还在一起。

“真好啊。”

“为什么那么关心横山先生？”丸山用手点了点他的鼻尖。

“是不是怕我杀掉了横山先生的学生之后冒充他，然后杀了你把这家店据为己有，最后卷钱逃跑？”


	6. Chapter 6

“我还不知道你是横山先生的学生……离开的人总是好像永远都不会衰老。”

渋谷昴有时会说出这种哲学意味浓厚的句子，丸山的手滑落在他雪白的床单上。

“你爱上过什么人吗，maru？”

他这样问着。

不，这是不对的。

“我从来没有爱上过什么人，我也没有心动的感觉，好像这里是冰窖或是雪原。”渋谷拉起他的手按在自己的胸口，隔着薄薄的布料，他好像碰到了跳动的年轻心脏。“很多人试图引诱我，那些放纵的姑娘们……”他说到这句话时眼中多了一丝玩味的神色，“是不太喜欢我这种看起来就不解风情的家伙的。”

不，不是的。

“时间长了大家都在传，说渋谷家的小子是那边的。”他的笑容像是会接着清脆的口哨声一般轻松。

“我是这边的还是那边的重要吗，maru，这会影响我的一生吗？喜欢男人或者女人？”

丸山因为那只被紧紧按在男孩胸口的手而心悸不已，他的皮肤也带着一种令人绝望的淡蓝色，白的近乎病态。无论在哪一种意义上，他都不是这个问题的最佳解答者。

但这个问题的答案是什么呢？

渋谷跪坐在床上，舔舐着他的嘴唇，仿佛上面淋满了桃子味的果酱。应该是有写作前刷牙的习惯，他的口腔内充斥着令人愉悦的薄荷香气。仍在震惊中的男人惊觉少年人的力量虽不及他，但也达到了不容小觑的程度，那个吻被来来回回的加深。

他终于把手搭到了男孩的腰际。

“看来是不重要的。”

渋谷有这种自信，看到他的人，都会爱上他，无论以何种方式，和他的关系都会走向奇妙的方向。除了中途离开的hina，如刀割般的离别回赠给他一生中唯一的单纯友谊。

在这一点上，他和丸山达成了完美的一致。

空荡荡的睡裤也因为情动的突起而变得难受了起来，丸山困窘的整理着自己的衣服。渋谷靠在床头的枕头上，小声的念着丸山枕边的那本被撕去了封皮的书。

“我的洛丽塔穿着一件旧睡衣，侧身躺在床的中央，背对着我。她那薄薄盖住的身体与光胳膊光腿形成一个Z形。她把两个枕头都放在她那黑发蓬乱的头下面；一束惨白的光掠过她脊椎骨的顶端。”

丸山望向渋谷，他也穿着一件洗得发薄的白色衬衣，读着书时露出一只明亮的眼睛和线条优美干脆的侧脸。月光打在书页上，又反射到他的身上，让他看起来圣洁万分。

“你平时就看这种东西，然后想着我？”

他摇了摇指痕分明的卷页。

“我给你吻我的权利，现在，即刻。”

那上扬的尾音落进了丸山的耳朵里。

“但这样是不对的。”

他的呼吸是滚烫的，吹在皮肤上，渋谷分明有点怕。

但他还是紧紧的抱住了面前的男人。

“有什么不对的呢？你大可以说是淫荡的住家儿子勾引了你，在这种天时地利人和的好时候。虽然我的年龄已经算不得性感少女，我的性别也让我成不了Lolita，但成为你的，说不定还有点可能性。”

“你太年轻了。”

丸山困扰的想把那个幻觉丢掉，虽然这个幻觉已经成为了现实，裆部的鼓胀让人难以冷静思考，更何况他昼思夜想的那人正试图把手伸进他的内裤。

“我怕你会后悔的，你太年轻了，你分明可以找到更好的，谁都会爱上你，无论是谁都会爱上你的……”

他的声音逐渐低下去。

“你是不是没和男人做过啊，我可这么做过很多次了。”

他刻意的摆出一副老练的样子，褪下自己的衬衣。

 

疯狂的文学系学生会在白天的讨论上唇枪舌战，但在晚上这个词就变了味。但他丸山隆平一直洁身自好，哪怕疯狂的派对人人都嗨到飞起他都能以“我要回去赶门禁”为理由全身而退。他很少受到自己欲望的困扰，大概是因为他过早的理解了言语中的欲望与身体上的欲望的区别。他能看着自己的文字勃起，虽说也不算是什么官能小说，那种组织贴切的语言容纳着他的欲望，让他膨胀，爆炸，然后洗一个冷水澡或是换条新内裤。他也能靠着幻想拼凑出梦境中的恋人模样，然后让一切顺理成章的发展。

极尽浪漫。

subaru有很漂亮的蝴蝶骨，在他面前弓起脊背时仿佛要腾空而起。他想要把那对蝴蝶骨按回他的身体里，想把那只蝴蝶固定在标本台上，用细针穿过他并不存在的翅膀。

然后让这只蝴蝶在并不存在的虚幻中，为自己诞下幼崽。

“你硬了，maru，你也不怎么……直唔……吗……”

他按住了那个想要开口说话的小家伙，细细体会着这种绝望的愉悦感。

subaru真的很美，尤其是跪在床上看着他时，上目线形状完美如弦月，更何况，他的嘴被自己塞得鼓鼓囊囊，眼泪都快要下来。他可以是在林间饮水的鹿，可以是花中翩跹的蝴蝶，他可以是一切糟糕幻想的载体，但他也是销魂蚀骨的确实存在。

轻轻的开口，牙齿紧闭，嘴唇发出爆破音，舌尖上翘。

subaru。

年轻男孩儿分明没有这方面的经验，紧张的满头是汗，直至浸润唾液的食指为他开辟了通路。

他年长的恋人用舌尖扫过他的脖颈，扫过他的锁骨，扫过他平坦而光裸的胸膛。

压在他肋骨上的手指仿佛能把他捏碎，同时他要抵抗异物进入身体的痛苦。

他疼的发抖，紧紧的用手臂抱住恋人的头。

“放松点，subaru，我会很轻的。”

他已经很多年没有碰触过别人的身体了，上一次，上一次是什么时候？他已经毫无印象。他的脑子里，他的心里都只有那个靠在窗边的小男孩儿，用眼睛盛装宇宙的小男孩。

逐渐放松的男孩儿被他扣住了手腕。

“maru，看着我，看着我……记住我现在的样子。”

他舔掉了年长恋人鼻尖的汗水。

“你要射进来吗，我不介意的。”

丸山隆平几乎疯狂的把男孩儿揉进自己的身体里，仿佛那是他被取下的肋骨。白色的浊液从他们交叠的地方流下，弄脏了白色的床单。他在践行自己的邪恶幻想，在白皙的身躯上留下斑驳的吻痕，在每一处宣告他的占领，他的侵略，他的存在。他们都不想说话，仿佛任何言语都能打破此刻近乎圣洁的糜烂。

 

丸山隆平突然很怕，他的人生中还未与恐惧同行，但他很怕失去这个男孩儿。

他的身躯中似乎盛装着他所有的欲望。


	7. Chapter 7

丸山隆平好像做了一个漫长的梦，梦里他牵着他的subaru，走在京都的小路上。

他穿着绣着龙的浴衣，留起了长发，但眉目仍然清秀如初见。

气候是夏日的闷热，而叶子已经红了漫天。

他们沉默的走向他熟悉的街道，而街道空无一人。那些积淀着文明的建筑给予他写作的灵感，也是他生活的中心，而他的手中牵着的，是他的爱，他的欲望，他天生应得的爱人。在某一瞬间他很想感谢任一赐予他如此好运的神灵，但他突然想起，神总是不会给人完美的结局。

他不知道这个梦有什么预兆意义，只记得subaru的笑容仿若穿越了历史与文字，推开了花样繁复的门扇迎面而来。

 

“maru……maru……”

他猛然睁开眼睛，发现梦中的少年正依偎在他怀里。

“饿……”

他摸了摸头顶的乱发，从床脚的衣服堆里捡来自己的裤子穿上。

“去给你做点东西吃，不要下床，做好我给你端上来。”

渋谷把脸埋在被子里，重新闭上了眼睛，仿佛自己刚刚说了一句梦话。

他真的做了，他也做到了，他不计后果。

他时常感觉内脏正在腐烂，他正在衰老，那些易碎的美丽事物会被记录于史册，但没人会永恒赞美亘古的温暖与明亮。他在上个假期时穿的那件衣服被洗得有些旧了，用力嗅起来还是有上个夏天的味道。为什么要那么留恋过去呢？他不知道，仿佛这是流淌在渋谷家骨血里的一种责任感，把自己的身心都投入对过去的怀念中，在回忆的温存里逐渐腐朽。

他不知道该如何描述那种感觉，像是宿命论。

他没有问过妙子为何带着他离开日本，为什么要孤身一人在这里打拼，他也不想去问，好像沉默也是渋谷家刻在血液里的家训。他无数次的克制着，克制着自己的感情，仿佛把萌芽的新草压在脚底就能泯灭掉它的存在。但是他错了，那种感情，总是会推动着他，引诱着他，直至一切都没法回头。

 

在把削掉皮的橙子丢进榨汁机时，丸山发出了轻声的叹息。他也不知道这声叹息声从哪里来的，仿佛它本来就该打断由于榨汁机预运行而留出的大段空白。

他要负责任吗？他该负责任的，当然，这一切都太顺理成章，以至于让他有些迷惑。迷惑这是不是一场刻意的诱惑，紧接着的就是痛苦与骗局。

他该如何面对他的subaru？他可以放肆的注视，可以触碰他柔软的皮肤，可以亲吻他的肚脐，甚至可以舔掉他的眼泪，让他成为欲望的奴隶。但他不舍得，少年人那双装着群星的眼睛为他彻夜闪耀的样子让他从头顶一直酥软到了脚底。

榨汁机运行完毕，从一端吐出大坨的破碎果肉。

 

他们第一次沉默着吃早饭，早上起床丸山没有推开窗子，阳光还没照进被褥凌乱的房间。他能听到液体滚落在少年喉咙的声音，他突然想变成橙汁，他如此执迷于那些邪恶的幻想，以至于把得到少年人身体的喜悦抛在了后面。他在冥冥之中把渋谷安插入他之后的人生，等待着毕业后的长相厮守。或许就这个小镇吧，他们会接手妙子的酒吧，他可以在吧台后彻夜的调酒，他的男孩儿抱着吉他唱着自己的歌。背景底色混乱，酒杯与交谈声不断，而他的男孩儿在他的心中熠熠生辉。

“你感觉怎么样？”

丸山终于看不过去这种尴尬的第一夜起床气氛，开口道。

“没什么不好的。”

渋谷说话的时候头都没有抬起来。

“……如果你后悔的话，没关系的，我们就当它没发生过，好吗？”

他小心的试探着，哪怕这句试探也将自己的心戳了个稀碎。

终究是没有动过心的人，怎么能那么轻易的屈服于欲望呢？他自嘲的想着。依仗自己美丽的少年人不知该如何发泄积蓄已久的欲望，发现身边有一个觊觎自己的成年人便轻易的勾引上手。这种剧情不仅常见于小说，更是很多人的切身体验。

“没发生过？”

渋谷轻声笑着，那种笑声带着些毛骨悚然的气氛。

丸山听到了什么东西掉进杯子的声音，滴滴答答的。

他在哭。

“subaru……你别多想，我只是……”

“我没多想。”

“……那你愿意成为，我的……”

他一时半会想不到合适的措辞，我的男朋友？我的伴侣？我的未来？

究竟哪种方式才能表达他的感受呢。

“你愿意成为我的宇宙中心吗。”

想到了。

他用手背擦掉了少年的眼泪，随后把他紧紧的抱在怀里。

他不希望他再流泪了。

阿姆斯特丹的冬天，在烟雾中堕落着的嬉皮，高大的图书馆的白色立柱下阅读的学生，在草坪上奔跑的小型猎犬和晒着太阳的女人，海边吹口琴的流浪艺人，海鸥和永不停息的海风。他曾经踏足的那些地方，戈壁的风沙与赤道上顶着水罐的女人，劳作在密林里的，或是在山野中隐藏的，一切的一切，好像都失去了存在的意义。

如果没有他的话，一切都失去了意义。

丸山隆平在二十五岁那年遭遇了人生的第一场真正意义的恋爱，他暗自祈祷这也是他恋情的终结。


	8. Chapter 8

他们疯狂的接吻，在闪电与雷声的缝隙把彼此呼吸道空隙填满。

他喜欢把鼻子凑近他的颈窝，闻他渐长发间的栀子花香。

这种糟糕的爱好直接让单人的浴室挤到不行，总有人要贴紧蓝色的马赛克壁画。另一个人便多了一个能让恋人瘫软的机会。

他们都乐于从彼此的肺里夺取氧气。

孤独的夜总是漫长，而在他身边的时光总是格外的短暂。在那场不明不白的性爱后，两人有序的表明心意，建立关系，尝试着把对方融入自己的生活。

只是渋谷昴，因为丸山隆平在他的生活中搅起轩然大波。

他们在无人的街巷接吻，背后靠紧的是长满青苔的墙壁。

他是如此的闪耀，快要与月光在河道中留下的足迹融为一体。

 

“maru，今天我要带你去一个地方。”

在成为流程的早安吻后，渋谷在他怀里找到了一个舒服的角度。丸山用手圈起自己的男孩儿，靠近他的耳朵说道。

“小渋想去哪里，我都会跟着去。”

“真肉麻。”

怀里的猫咪伸出手捏他的脸。

 

渋谷的单车总是骑得飞快，好像随时都能离开地面，如果他有翅膀的话。

当然，丸山在床上的那种幻觉不算。

“小渋我们要去哪里啊。”

“先不告诉你。”

两人骑着车，直到两旁的草木愈发茂盛，而建筑逐渐远去。渋谷停下车拧开一瓶水，喝了一半把剩余的丢给丸山，后者想都没想就喝了个干净。

“我以为你能给我留一口呢。”

当然给你留了一口啊。

气鼓鼓的他眼睛圆圆的，像是被夺走了鱼干的猫咪。在发现被欲擒故纵后，他气的闭上了眼睛。

他的男孩儿有花瓣一般柔软的唇舌。

“你就是这么……”

笑起来的丸山像极了画册里的狸猫，那种满溢于脸的得意好像也不是很惹人厌。渋谷咬着嘴唇迟迟的笑着，阳光卷着风吹鼓了他单薄的T恤。

他希望丸山总能露出这种表情，得意的，欢愉的，沉醉的，在他吻他的时候。

如果能把自己作为礼物送给这样的人，其实也不错。

平凡的一天经历早安吻，午餐便当和晚安吻之后也变得可爱了起来，何况能触碰到心爱的人，他未曾期待遇见的心爱之人。

 

古旧的遗迹早已被森林覆盖，剩余的只有被积水与苔藓统治的喷泉。倾塌的房屋与格外茂盛的植被形成了鲜明的对比，人类的文明最终将会消逝于尘埃，而这些鲜活的绿色才是地球上永恒的霸主。subaru掏出两枚硬币，一枚放在丸山的手心，一枚留给了自己。

“这里之前，曾经是一座教堂，但好像真的很多年没人来过了，我特意去图书馆查过这里。”

“这里的当地人会在遇到一生恋人的时候来这里投下硬币许愿，许愿能和恋人白头到老。”

丸山隆平目光含着笑意。

哪怕不能白头到老也好，他已经得到了渋谷昴一生最为璀璨的时辰。

渋谷昴皱着眉拍掉了他头上的落叶，尘埃在灰尘中四散。

“好像夏天很快就结束了。”

“我们不过是站在别人曾经站在的位置对望，在这里许下愿望的人，用姓名都能描述一整部历史。”

“对于你……和我来说，承诺和一生的时光都是遥遥无期的，你还年轻。”

丸山隆平最讨厌渋谷昴的聪明，那种自以为能参透人生的聪明。但他也最爱他的聪明，爱他从内到外的自由与灵动。他一言不发的握住了渋谷昴的手，颇有架势的把硬币丢进了喷泉的积水里。

渋谷昴背过身去，说着。

“许愿要这样才能灵验。”

硬币并没有激起水花，整一天时间他们都浪费在破旧的遗迹找那枚没能带来好运的，他们唯二的硬币。直到太阳落山，渋谷昴才罢休，垂头丧气的被丸山隆平扛回了自行车边。

 

夜间他们经常读彼此的书，然后嘲笑彼此字迹不清。

渋谷昴的回击总是有力。

“我出生没多久就来这里了，日语能说个七七八八就算不错了！”

文学系出身的丸山隆平自然不吃他那套。

“身为日本人怎么不能写好一手本民族文字呢！”

“我已经加入意大利国籍了！”

 

渋谷昴在小的时候时常梦到一条鲸鱼，那条鲸鱼在他梦里逡巡。无论是在哪里，游乐园，学校，还是街道上，他的梦境中总能看到这条鲸鱼。被豢养在水族缸里，漂浮在天空上，被做成了精致的标本，成为小朋友手里的玩具。

他父亲失踪的那个晚上，他梦到了模糊的景象，那条鲸鱼吞掉了早已面目不清的他的父亲，摆摆尾巴回到了幽深的海底。

那条不祥的鲸鱼正用自己漆黑的眼睛望向他，仿佛要把他吞食。

“maru！！！maru把他赶走！！！”

丸山隆平惊醒，发现渋谷昴又在午夜被噩梦折磨的流泪，紧闭双眼大喊着自己的名字。

他把嘴唇压在他的额头上，印下一吻。

“它会离开的，我在，我一直都在。”

最近他才发现渋谷昴的夜惊，起初他还怪罪自己是不是太精力充沛折腾坏了他的男孩儿，后者坦诚的解释从小他和妙子分开睡之后就一直会在午夜惊醒。时间长了他也就明白如何处置，把怀里的人紧一紧，摇一摇，让他和梦里危险的世界有一段距离。

他不知道该如何帮助他。

 

他还有学业亟待完成，托渋谷的福，他的小说写的格外的顺利，已经发给了出版社，大概又是一笔不小的收入。那些接近离开时的夜晚，他们都紧紧纠缠着彼此，仿佛第二天就是世界末日。他喜欢看渋谷脸上绯红的颜色，然后让那种颜色染遍他的全身。他要听他的爱称，听他声音酥软的呻吟与呢喃。渋谷家的小酒吧终日闭门，老板的儿子正与酒保十指紧扣的交合，仿佛他们能够分担彼此的痛苦，进而成为彼此。

丸山对他说起过之前的人生，而渋谷总是匆匆带过，说自己的人生没什么好说。

他把京都的樱花红叶，与松软的雪都倒给渋谷听，仿佛他是需要那些美丽事物滋养的精灵。

而渋谷以黄段子回敬，最后被压在床上。

他总是学不会收敛，一副张扬跋扈的小兽模样。


	9. Chapter 9

他把头压在丸山的肩膀上。

“路上要小心啊。”

路人只以为他们是很好的朋友，最多不过兄弟。

小个子男孩儿眼里噙满了眼泪，用鼻尖磨蹭着他的肩膀。

“又不是不会来了，subaru，等下个假期，我有时间就会来看你。”丸山趁机亲吻他的发丝，柔软的栀子花香扑面而来。

小城的阳光是鹅黄色的，仿佛夏天永远不会褪色成毫无温度的白。subaru还是穿着第一次见他的那件红色卫衣，头发已经长过了耳边，看起来像是个表情桀骜的小姑娘。他骑着自行车追着巴士，丸山只好跪在最后一排的座椅上看向他，夸张的对他挥手，直到再也看不见那个红色的影子。

 

夏天好像就是这么漫长，一场夏天就能概括人的一生。

 

回到荷兰的丸山隆平拿到了人生第一本小说的样书，寄给渋谷的信却毫无回音，样书被原样退回，仿佛他从未存在过。但是那些午夜的爱语与碰触，他形状优美的锁骨和柔软的身体都回响在他的梦里。他写的每一个角色，无论男女，都带着渋谷的影子，美丽，脆弱，引人注目，每一个都和恋人逐渐走散。他忍住没问横山先生渋谷一家的近况，一是不想给横山先生添麻烦，二是埋怨自己没能留下渋谷大学的地址和联系方式。

他几乎思念成疾，把渋谷摸过的书页吻了一遍又一遍，压抑欲望洗冷水澡直至自己高烧不退，横山先生和他的经理人只好送他去医院就诊。他在梦里看到了那双漂亮的眼睛，他的呻吟如同迷人的咒语。他忍痛时会把下嘴唇咬破，而他的血分明是甜的。他的一切都如此完美，仿佛不应该存在于世界，只是他偶然的神遇。

 

“要记住我啊，maru……”

他又一次在梦里听到了那个声音。

出版社的负责人向他求一份手稿作为珍贵的存档，他只好拖出皮箱一张一张的调整顺序，却在里面发现了一张录取通知和一封信。烫金的学校名是他的母校，专业也是渋谷喜欢的那个，但这个东西出现在自己的行囊里，怎么看怎么可疑。

“亲爱的maru，当你看到这封信的时候，应该已经回到了荷兰。”

“很抱歉我没能告诉你事情的真相，我也没法与你度过余生了，这是我们家族的宿命。”

“父亲在我年纪不大的时候就失踪了，后来我才知道，我们家族遗传的……某些疾病。”

“它不至于直接杀掉我们，但是会让我们的一生充满折磨，最后痛苦的死去。”

“我最怕疼了，所以我要先他一步。”

“妙子其实是去帮我联系医生做最后的努力，医生说发病这么早的病例实属罕见，但治疗的必要，几乎没有。”

“与其纠结未来的人生徒增痛苦，不如及时行乐。”

“感谢神，我遇见了你，我对你的爱从未变少，也从未褪色，它会点亮夏天的天穹，为了我也为了你。”

“在思念我的时候，就去看看那个和我同名的星团怎么样，这还是你告诉我的，愿你的余生幸福。”

“我要回到我的星团中去了，我的maru，我永远都爱你。”

 

夏天果然是会过去的。

他拉扯着喝的烂醉的subaru，后者在街边少女的起哄下搂住了自己的脖子，他无可奈何的把小个子男孩儿打横抱起，却看到他眼中的一片澄澈空明。

那些熠熠生辉的没必要成为永恒，也没必要日日相伴，在提及时它酸甜交加，在消化它时血泪纵横。足够了，他已经得到了神的太多恩赐。

 

丸山隆平一生没有爱上其他人的打算，也尚未爱上过除自己之外的其他人。

 

 

END.


End file.
